The Last Star Guardian
by Metarose
Summary: Nightmare is gone...or is he Kirby has just defeated a machine that Dedede made that changes everyone. 2nd story Fumu has been having nightmares lately and has a feeling someone is watching her. She thinks its her imagination...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone in the world that own computers! This is my story based on "Kirby Right Back at Ya!" I don't own any characters except my OC. Hope you like it.

The Last Star Guardian

---------------------------------------------Fumu's POV--------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Dreamland. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, oh and King Dedede is trying to destroy Kirby again. Yep a normal day. It has been three years since we defeated Nightmare. So instead of demon beast Dedede had to use robots. Today his robot looks like himself. He has been shooting these lazars that will change use the next day. So tomorrow we might not be cappies any more. So far everyone has been shoot except Kirby, any sea of woodland creature, the waddle dees, waddle doo, and me. Kirby is right now Fire Kirby by inhaling a piece of wood that was caught on fire by the laser. I could not call the warp star because Dedede might shoot it with the laser. "Whoa!" I shouted as a laser almost hit me. "Sis pay attention!" my younger brother Bun yelled. "Well I still didn't get shoot yet." I said to him. "Hay! He got me from behind." He said angrily. "Right." I laughed. "Grrr…shut up!" he said while pouting. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he jumped out of the way of a laser like me. "Kirby!" I shouted when he tripped on his own feet.

"Hehehe! Finally Kirby will be gone for ever!" Dedede laughed as he was pressing the button. I did what I had to do I jumped in front of Kirby. "Sis!" Bun yelled as I got shoot. It oddly felt good. Waves of pleasure surrounded me but then it was gone and replaced with pain. Now I knew how Bun felt like. I feel like my insides were tearing apart. "Poyo?" Kirby said in a sad caring way. "I'm alright Kirby. Go take care of Dedede." I said as I smiled. The pain was gone now but it will hunt me for the rest of my life. That was when Kirby started to attack Dedede. Kirby always tries to defend the ones he loves. He looks up to me like a older sister. So you have no idea on how hard he fought. Fire was everywhere I looked and when it stopped. That's when I saw Kirby shooting the laser at Dedede and Escargoon. Everyone was laughing. It was funny while it last but I had to take the laser from Kirby and give it to Sir Metaknight.

"Thank you Fumu." He said with great appreciation. He was a bit different from before. He was taller but he was still smart, kind, mysterious, handsome- I mean honest, ya honest. Ok so I kind of have a crush on this masked warrior, but its nothing like that! I just respect him nothing else. "Well we all better get to bed. It's getting late." I said while looking at the setting sun. "Fumu is right, Kirby needs his sleep." Metaknight said. Metaknight had taken the privilege of training and taking care of Kirby three years ago. "Poyo!" Kirby said in an "I don't wanna!" way. "No Kirby you have to go too bed." Metaknight said in a fatherly way. Ok you have to admit this is a bit funny seeing Metaknight scolding Kirby. After a while we all got home and I took a nice long warm bath. I slipped into my blue nightgown and got into bed. Little did I know that tomorrow is going to be the weirdest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the delay of Chapter 2 but I had to start Chapter 2 all over! My computer crashed deleting ALL my stories T^T it was TERIBLE! *cries* Now I need to start all over! Aww well. Hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fumu's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from my pleasant dream as some sunlight greeted my eyes through the curtains. As I stood up I stretched like a cat hearing the familiar 'pops' from it. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way to my vanity mirror to brush my hair and as I opened my eyes to look at my everyday reflection and… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed a bloody murder. I looked like my character from "Fumu-tan of the Stars" except I was shorter and my chest was smaller. My hair wasn't the same too. It was soft and silky unlike my old hair which was a real bother to take care of. That's when the rest of my family came bursting in. Then this sequence came, I screamed they screamed then we all screamed. After a while we were all in the living room discussing this. I took this chance to see how everyone else changed. Mom looked the same except her hair looked more silky and natural too. She also had more curves then before as well. Her skin was also a little paler and she was taller. Dad was taller and the same thing happened to his hair like mom. Bun was the most shocking though. I could actually see his eyes. HIS _**EYES**_! Well a little of it that is. His hair is now long enough to put in a low ponytail and it looked more natural. His skin was paler and he was taller and more muscular. One thing is nagging in my mind though. Why do Bun and I look older? We must be 18 now! I think I'm 19 as Bun is 18. After all the talking I went to the bathroom as my mom made me some new cloths. I adjusted the shower so that the water well get just right as I strip off my nightgown. I entered the shower feeling the familiar warm water dancing against my skin. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo, and then with cherry scented conditioner. I turned off the water as I grabbed a white fluffy towel to wrap around me. Then someone was knocking at the door when I got out of the shower. I opened it a bit and it was mom giving me some new cloths. "Fumu you well look great in this!" Mom said in a sing-song voice. "Ok ok I well try it on." I said as I took the cloths from my mother's hands and closed the door. The outfit consists of a dark blue tank top and sky blue shorts. It also had a sleeve less hoodie with a zigg-zagg pattern on it like my old cloths but this time the top part was sky blue and the bottom part was dark blue. It is also a little longer then the shorts. My footwear is a pair of sky blue sneakers with a dark blue pattern on them and also some white socks. For my hands I had a pair of fingerless sky blue gloves. _Not bad,_ I thought. _Not bad at all._ I quickly put them on and started to brush my hair into a nice long ponytail. I decided to get rid of the brown clasps because they didn't look good on the new outfit. I exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen while everyone else was getting ready. I quickly made some toast with some strawberry jam and grabbed my blue bag before I headed out. As I walked in the castle hallway I said 'hi' to a few waddle dees. I am so happy they are still the same! Still so cute~ I exited through the main gate and started to walk to Cappy Town. _This is going to be interesting._

Sorry for the _**late**_ update. My computer got a virus** twice** and so I had to rewrite it again. Sorry for it being short but hey better then nothing right? Well see u again!~


End file.
